1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card adapter for use in a personal computer or the like, which can expand its capabilities by using PC cards, and more particularly to a CF card adapter which apparently increases the relatively small size of a CF card ("compact flush" card abbreviated as such) to be equal to the relatively large size of a PC card, thereby permitting the small-sized card to be snugly inserted and mated with the card receptacle of the personal computer or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well known, CF cards are used in digital phones, digital cameras, LAN devices or modems via associated I/O connectors, and are often used as memories. Such CF cards are small, compared with PC cards, and therefore, personal computers must be equipped with extra intervenient or interface connectors to be exclusively used for such small-sized cards. Referring to FIG. 7, an adapter 1a is used for permitting an electronic device 6 to accommodate a CF card 7 indirectly. Specifically, the small-sized card 7 is inserted and mated with the adapter 1a, thereby making the small-sized card 7 to be as large as the PC card. Then, the CF card 7 can be used in a personal computer 6 by inserting the adapter 1a having the CF card 7 press-fitted therein for union into the receptacle 6a of the personal computer 6.
There are, however, two CF cards of different sizes. One of these CF cards 7a and 7b is 3.3 mm thick, and the other 5 mm thick. Compatible adapters 1a which are designed for these two different CF cards have no choice but to allow their contact pins to be exposed. CF adapters are 5 millimeter thick, and therefore, if such adapters are designed to accommodate 3.3 millimeter-thick CF cards, the significant thickness difference permits a cover to be formed in the adapter housing for covering the pin contacts projecting from the housing against contamination or bending in use. Such dust-proof, anti-bending cover, however, cannot be formed in case that the adapter is designed to accommodate 5 millimeter-thick CF cards; the adapter is 5 millimeters thick, and is as thick as the thick card 7b.
A compatible CF card connector, therefore, has no choice but to allow the pin contacts to be exposed, thus unsettling the problem of being contaminated or bent by external force.